Undying Maternal Love:RE
by Isaya Yuuki
Summary: Sequel of Re:Space. Izaya gave birth of Shizuo's children. But the baby was not normal. His love turnout to be a nightmare.


_**Undying Maternal Love:RE**_

* * *

(In mood for some horror story~)

Oh yes, If you ever read my other fic, Re:Space, then it'll be good.

This fic is a sequel of it.

It tells about what happened at Izaya's baby actually.

If you read Re:Space before, you must be thinking about Izaya's son. He's strange. He can heal in a second. Why is that?

This is the answer~ enjoy..

**Chapter 1: Nightmare.**

* * *

Knocks on the front door. Someone had been knocking since a few minutes ago, only to be ignored by Orihara Izaya.

"Izaya!"

In his bedroom, the informant, Orihara Izaya, was humming a song while a pink bundle was on his arms.

"Good night my angel" he said as he put his daughter on his king sized bed. He glanced to the baby in blue bundle beside her daughter.

A baby boy was watching Izaya without making a noise. His baby boy rarely cried. Even if he did, he will be crying noiseless. Rarely crying as baby, make his son strange. But something was stranger than that. His baby boy would never carve for milk, unlike his daughter who would cry every second for Izaya to feed her. He carve for something else.

Izaya knew, something was wrong with his baby boy. But he will never let go of him. No one will take his baby. Not even Shizuo.

The knock become louder and louder. "Izaya! Please open the door"

Izaya took the baby boy to his arms and then watch him silently. The baby boy who got his eyes and his hair. Just exactly like him.

The knock stopped, but turn into a swift kick which broke the door into pieces. "Izaya!"

Izaya, with a bundle in his arms, walked out from the bedroom. He glared to the blonde, Heiwajima Shizuo. "Why are you here?"

"Izaya, please…"

"NO! I won't let you take my baby!"

"I know how you feel! Noah is my son too! But Noah is not normal! At least we should let Shinra take a look on Noah!"

"NO!" Izaya shouted. "He's going to take my baby away!"

After that, the bundle on Izaya's arm cried, but in a small cracked voice. It was almost voiceless. Unlike a normal baby.

"No, don't cry please" Izaya pleaded to the baby as he walk back to his bedroom.

Shizuo followed him as fast as he can. He looked at the other baby who was sleeping soundlessly. His and Izaya's daughter.

* * *

01:32

Shinra looked at the papers before he turned to the couple.

"You're going to deliver your baby in six more weeks. But the contraction can happen anytime, so make sure you contact me when you feel any pain" Said the underground doctor to the raven.

Izaya grinned happily as he sat at the sofa. His hands were touching his big and round stomach.

Shizuo sat beside him. Smiling softly to the raven. At last, after a few months of nightmare, their twins will come to this world.

"Shizu-chan~ I want some milk and strawberry cake~"

Shizuo sighed, but it was with a smile. "Ok"

His little lover had been carving for things since he got pregnant nine months ago. It was a pain to be awakened in midnight just because Izaya want some food. But Shizuo never regret every second of it.

"Oh yes, Izaya, make sure you always have a phone nearby"

"No problem, Shinra~"

"By the way, have you both decide the twins' name?"

Both Izaya and Shizuo smiled. "Noah and Mana. I picked Mana because it's a good name. As for Noah, Izaya picked that name from bible. Noah was a chosen man"

"Hahahaha, I see, It seems Izaya inherited his parent's weird sense of naming too"

The couple then leaved the doctor's apartment after a few good laughs. Everything was just too perfect.

They chose to visit the doctor at such time because Izaya doesn't want to be stared all the way. Plus, he wanted to keep his job safe. What will happen if everyone knows the great Orihara Izaya get pregnant by a Heiwajima Shizuo?

Firstly, Izaya hated his babies. But after a few months, he couldn't help but to love his babies. Then, they decide to keep their twins and raise them together.

They walked at the dark street of Ikebukuro.

"What are you humming now?"

Izaya glanced to the blonde who was walking beside him. "Ahaha~ I need to make sure my babies entertained"

Shizuo chuckled upon hearing that. "I see" the blonde kissed Izaya's cheek.

"Shizu-chan, will I get the strawberry cake?"

"Of course, but we need to take you home first, or maybe you want to walk inside a 24/7 cake store while everyone's watching you"

"You go get the cake" Izaya laughed softly. "I will wait a home"

A few meters from them, a drunken man was driving his car senselessly. The man was singing happily while his left hand holding a bottle of beer while the other was controlling the car.

Izaya walked away from the blonde, waving his hand. "Don't make me wait, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo smirked. But the smirked dropped into a horror on his face. "IZAYA!"

Izaya glanced and saw a rushing light come to him. A car.

Shizuo tried to reach the raven, but it was all too late.

The car stopped when he bump the wall of a store. Izaya was hitted by the car. Blood was flowing from his body. His face showed Shizuo that he was in pain.

"Izaya!"

Shizuo pulled the raven. "Izaya, hang on there"

"Shi…zu-…chan.. hurts…"

Tears flowed from his eyes. "The baby… not moving…"

Shizuo quickly carried the raven to the nearest doctor he know. It was good that they were not far from it.

* * *

"Shinra!" Shizuo quickly called for the doctor.

Shinra stare at horror. "What happened?! Quick, put him to the bed!"

Shizuo carried the bloody man to the bed. The white sheet tainted into dark crimson red of blood. Izaya hissed in pain as he cried even more.

Shinra stand beside him. "Izaya, you need to deliver now" said the doctor with some knives on his hands.

"No! This is a month earlier! They are not ready!"

"But we need to make sure you're safe too!"

Celty pulled Shizuo out from the room. Leaving the doctor to operate Izaya. Shizuo was never so much in fear in like this. He feared losing his babies. He won't able to take it. He doesn't want to lose Izaya.

"Izaya…" The blonde whispered under his breath.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The operation was done in an hour. The doctor stared at the crying raven. "I'm sorry"

Izaya lifelessly look at his babies. A black haired baby boy and a brown haired baby girl. His baby girl was crying loudly, but, his baby boy wasn't breathing.

"Mana is fine, but maybe she won't able to look like normal anymore. As for Noah, I'm sorry,….."

A few seconds of silence…

"He's dead"

Shizuo stared at his babies and Izaya.

"NO! He's not dead!"

Izaya pulled his son to his arms. "He's not"

Celty pulled the baby girl away, aware that Izaya's not really stable at the moment.

"He's not dead…. Not dead" the raven cried.. Holding his baby.

The blonde sat at the bed and pulled Izaya to a hug. "Sorry"

Shinra patted Shizuo's shoulder. "Leave him alone for a while, ne?"

Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty left the room. The raven sat there alone while holding his baby. "Ne, I had been waiting since long ago… at last, you come… Please don't go"

Izaya hugged his baby while his tears streaming. "Don't go"

Izaya wished, and it came true. The baby suddenly cried. But his voice was small and cracked.

But that was enough, Izaya called for Shizuo. "Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan! Come"

The blonde was shocked when he heard the baby's voice. He lives.

* * *

Shinra insisted for them not to leave. So they decide to stay there for a night. After all, Shinra got an extra room.

The baby girl, Mana, quickly suck her meal from Izaya's nipple. After a few minutes, she was all full and quickly drifted into sleep.

Next, Izaya pulled Noah to his arms. Just like his sister, he quickly cupped. But it was different form feeding Mana.

Izaya felt extremely in pain. When the baby let go of his mother. Shizuo an Izaya was shocked. Izaya's nipple was bleeding. It's like the baby was sucking on his blood.

"Shinra!" The blonde quickly called for his friend.

"Oh my… What's wrong?!"

"Izaya is bleeding!"

Shinra's eyes widened at the scene. The baby boy looked at him. His lips was bloody just like Izaya's nipple. But strangely, Izaya doesn't look like in pain. It's like he was really happy.

"Izaya, that baby is not normal"

Shizuo looked at the doctor with shocked expression. "What do you mean not normal Shinra?!" Shizuo grabbed Shinra's shoulder.

"We should not let him live"

Upon hearing those words. Izaya glared to the doctor. "What do you mean, Shinra?! He's my baby!"

"But he's not a human! Maybe he turn into something else by that accident!" the doctor tried to explain. "He sucked your blood!"

Celty could feel the tense in the room. She was shivering. **[ **Shinra? What does that mean?**]**

"It could be the best if we don't let him li…"

Before Shinra could finish his words, a punch from Shizuo hitted his face. "No way!"

Shizuo quickly helped Izaya to get dressed. They left the apartment with their new born children.

* * *

The next day, Noah carved more for blood. He's like a vampire.

Shizuo try to make Noah to bit his fingers, but the baby refused. Only wanting his mother's blood.

Shizuo get worried as time goes by. One month, Two month, and at the third month, Shizuo can't bear watching Izaya being sucked and get sick of anemia every time. Sure, Shinra had given him some blood pill. But it doesn't help.

At that second, he thought, maybe he should not let Izaya had Noah. Slow or fast, that baby, their son will kill him.

* * *

For who had read Re:Space of mine, you must have realized..

At chapter 6 or 5 (Forget)

Noah was stabbed, but the wound heal in no time, right?

It's because he's not a human

Oh yes, I can answer any question. Just review~ ok?

T_T please review.. Or I'll die...


End file.
